Tsumugi
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Laura Bailey |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | August 30 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Female |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 16-17 Part II: 20 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 159.1 cm |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 44.0 kg Part II: 49.8 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |AB |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Missing-nin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Sunagakure |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Kekkei Genkai | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Lava Release |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Team Mikan |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Part I: Genin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Registration | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |53-072 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |11 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Family Kaida (Sister) Mikan (Sister) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Nature Type Fire Release Earth Release Wind Release Lava Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Jutsu Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Execution by Kiss Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique Lava Release: Rubber Ball Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique Shadow Clone Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Tools Kunai |} Tsumugi (つむぎ, Tsumugi) was a kunoichi from Sunagakure before becoming a missing-nin and a member of Team Mikan. While alive, Tsumugi was very cocky, sadistic, and flirtatious. All those things led to her death at Raiden Yuki's hand. She had two younger sisters: Mikan and Kaida. She, like Mikan, could use the Lava Release kekkei genkai. Background Tsumugi was the first born child into a rich family of high social class in Sunagakure. She had very powerful parents who were just as arrogant as their children. Because of their parents' power, the three girls often found themselves without their parents for long periods of time since they were so skilled. Whenever her parents were home, however, Tsumugi and her younger sisters were ridiculously spoiled. This led them to believe that they could treat those of a lower social class with little respect, just what her parents' were promoting. Like her sisters' and other kids, Tsumugi lived n constant fear of Gaara and his abilities. He was always seen as a monster in their eyes. One day, Tsumugi's parents became too cocky while on a mission, which cost them their lives. Since then, Tsumugi and her sisters were extremely cold, cruel, and rude, not to mention they held little respect for others and each other. However, they became unhealthy overconfident in themselves and very arrogant. Personality Tsumugi, like her younger sisters, was very arrogant, sadistic and cruel. Unlike her two other sisters, however, she is very flirtatious, as seen with her fight with Raiden, as she called him handsome on multiple occasions, much to Kiyomi's chagrin. Tsumugi was nihilistic, aloof, overbearing, tough, stoic, and belligerent. She deeply hated Gaara, and strongly disapproved of him as Kazekage, which she openly voiced. She also stated that she would try to kill him at any chance she got, something that enraged Raiden. Tsumugi took great pride in her appearance and was heavily obsessed with marriage. She became ruthless against anyone who insulted either her appearance or age. Tsumugi's relationship with her sisters was very poor. Tsumugi frequently argued with both of them and hated them both. She went as far as to call Kaida a female swine and also called her a burden to Team Mikan, as she was weakest. This proved that Tsumugi did not care or her sisters at all. Appearance Tsumugi was a fair-skinned kunoichi who had light pink eyes, each with an additional ring around them which is not a kekkei genkai. She also had long, light brown hair. She wore a soft pink lipstick and had a beauty mark on the lower left side of her face. Needless to say, Tsumugi is very vain, yet beautiful, and her looks are very important to her. Tsumugi's wardrobe consisted of an over-the-shoulders, dark purple top, which was long-sleeved over a revealing black robe which revealed her arms and back. She also wore low-heeled, open-toed sandals. She also was never seen wearing a Sunagakure forehead protector, but it was later shown that she had the metal plate of her forehead protector stitched into the back of her dark purple top. Abilities Tsumugi was shown to have amazing skill with the Lava Release kekkei genkai and gave Raiden, a very powerful shinobi, a struggle to finally kill. Like her sisters, Tsumugi's arrogance the one thing that caused her to die. Ninjutsu Tsumugi was shown to be able to use Fire, Earth, and Wind techniques. She could also effortlessly make 50 shadow clones, without wasting too much chakra. Nature Transformation Tsumugi could use the Lava Release kekkei genkai, which was an advanced nature transformation kekkei genkai. The Lava Release utilized Fire and Earth natured chakra. With this kekkei genkai, Tsumugi could create rubber-like substances, and also molten rock to attack her opponents. Intelligence Tsumugi was portrayed to be a very cunning and clever kunoichi. She also had very keen senses. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Main Article: Chūnin Exams '' For her match, Tsumugi was pitted against her own sister, Kaida. Though Tsumugi was going to fight with her sister, Kaida's dislike for fighting led her to surrender before anything could happen, making Tsumugi the winner. Part II Fan Made Arc: Shinobi of the Yuki ''Main Article: Fan Made Arc: Shinobi of the Yuki '' Prior to the start of this arc, Tsumugi and her younger sisters were causing trouble by abducting and killing innocent people from a small village. That village then filed a complaint to Konoha, asking for three shinobi to deal with it. Raiden, Kiyomi, and Aiko Yuki were sent to help. When Mikan realized it was Aiko who had come to help take care of the complaint, she was filled with sadistic pleasure and engaged in combat with Aiko. Soon enough, Kaida and Tsumugi started to battle as well, and they fought with Kiyomi and Raiden. During that battle, Tsumugi said to Raiden that she didn't want to kill such a handsome boy, but she'd save him a kiss before that, which was not too different from Mei Terumī's remark about Sasuke Uchiha. This made Kiyomi very angry. A couple of minutes later, Mikan used her jutsu so she could settle the score with Aiko once and for all without interference. This left Tsumugi and Kaida with Kiyomi and Raiden. Tsumugi then proceeded to spar with Raiden once more. Tsumugi again said that she did not want to hurt a lovely boy, but she would not let him die without having some type of memory of him. This, again, irritated Kiyomi and caused her to yell at Tsumugi about not touching her brother. After a more battling, Tsumugi managed to trap Raiden and was going to kill him by, for the second time in her entire life, using her Execution by Kiss to take Raiden's soul, jutsu, and chakra. Due to Tsumugi having less than average amount of chakra, she could use this technique several times before having to either stop using it or do something similar to Fūka. Though she nearly got away with it, Kiyomi managed to stop Kaida so she could go to save her brother by punching the ground and causing Tsumugi to stop the technique to get herself to safety and Kiyomi went to save an exhausted Raiden and get him to safety. Then, Tsumugi lashed out at Kaida for letting her guard down and allowing herself to be distracted by Kiyomi to the point where she could go to save her twin. Then Kaida snapped back by saying that Tsumugi was too reckless and that her mental prowess was too low to let the team be successful. Then both began to argue about who was stronger and then they both called each other burdens, which caused Kiyomi and Raiden to become very uncomfortable and caused them both to think about and reminisce about their childhood memories. When Tsumugi and Kaida took notice of this, they decided to attack and, because their guards were down, managed to do severe maybe fatal damage to the twins. Then, the sisters, Tsumugi and Kaida, got far too arrogant and then, with their own guards down, Kiyomi and Raiden finally managed to kill them. When Tsumugi died, Raiden trapped her with his Ice Release and then used wind style jutsu to knock down several trees. Then, Raiden fled the scene and the trees then fell down on and crushed the lower half of Tsumugi's body, killing her. Trivia *"Tsumugi" (つむぎ) means spinning. *Tsumugi was based on Fūka. *Tsumugi made a brief appearance in an omake in ''Naruto Shippūden ''episode 129, as she is seen walking around the festival alongside her sisters and other deceased characters. *According to the databook(s): **Tsumugi's favorite food is Mochi ice cream. **Tsumugi has completed 25 missions in total: 13 D-Rank, 10 C-Rank, 2 B-Rank, 0 A-Rank, and 0 S-Rank. Quotes *(To Raiden) ''"I really don't want to kill such a handsome boy like you. But you'll just have to go, darling." *(To Raiden) "I won't let your good-looks die with you without remembrance. So I'll take your jutsu, chakra, and soul with me. Oh, don't leave yet! I need to teach you more, come here, boy!" '' *(To Kaida) ''"How dare you, Kaida! You brat, you let that little girl getaway to her brother! You're so useless if that girl can get past you, she looks so weak! You're a burden to Mikan's team and you're a female swine!" References *The images were edited screenshots. *Other information was gained from Narutopedia. Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Sunagakure Category:Deceased Category:Missing-nin Category:Original Character